Nosotros somos Akatsuki
by Sakura-loveDei
Summary: Mi nombre es Misaki Haruno, he vuelto de estudiar en Tokio a mi ciudad natal, Konoha. En mi regreso conocí a los extraños, escandalosos y divertidos amigos de Itachi mi mejor amigo Poco, a poco me fui haciendo parte de este grupo...
1. De vuelta a casa

Capitulo 1: "De vuelta a casa"

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, y pronto iba a tomar un avión con destino a la lejana ciudad de Konoha, mi ciudad natal. Me llamo Misaki Haruno y hoy vuelvo a mi hogar tras haber estudiado tres años fuera de él.

_El vuelo número 27 a Konoha saldrá en unos minutos…- escuché la voz por uno de los parlantes del lugar.

Fui hacia la sala de embarque y pasé mi ticket, ingresé al avión y me senté en mi puesto correspondiente. Estaba muy emocionada, después de tanto tiempo iba a ver a mi madre Akari, a mi padre Kaito, y a mi hermanita menor Sakura, aunque creo que ella ya no está tan menor… debe haber crecido mucho al igual que todos sus amigos en especial Naruto y Sasuke, los recuerdo muy bien, ya que pasaban todo el día con Sakura. También está Itachi, él es mi mejor amigo y vecino, y hermano mayor de Sasuke, tenemos la misma edad, 17 años. ¿Cómo estarán todos? Había un lindo clima, era verano y ya todos los estudiantes estaban de vacaciones.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, no podía dejar de pensar en mi familia y amigos, hasta que al fin llegué a Konoha, que estaba en un lugar muy remoto de Japón. Allí busqué mis cosas y tomé un taxi hacia mi casa.

_Buenas tardes.- me dijo el conductor.- ¿dónde desea ir?

_Lléveme al condominio "Konoha norte"- le respondí amablemente.

El conductor me obedeció y partió rumbo a la dirección que le di. Supongo que mi hogar habrá cambiado, mi mamá quería hacer ampliaciones cuando estaba por irme pero no pudo ya que tenía que costear mi viaje jejeje… de alguna extraña forma yo era la culpable…

_Ya llegamos.- la voz del conductor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_Muchas gracias.

Le pagué al señor y me dirigí lentamente hacia la casa que, como había pensado, había sido remodelada, pero no tanto como para no reconocerla. Nerviosa por ver a mi familia después de tanto tiempo, toqué la puerta. Nadie contestó… pero al poco rato sentí los gritos de mi madre desde adentro para luego abrir frenéticamente la puerta.

_ ¡MISAKI! – Gritó mientras me abrazaba.- Al fin llegaste… has crecido un montón, eres muy hermosa

_ ¡Gracias… me alegra verte mamá! - correspondí a su abrazo.

_ ¡Allí esta mi pequeña!- gritó mi papá llegando a la estancia.

Él era un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos jades, estos los heredamos mi hermana y yo. Mi madre era de mediano porte, de ojos color miel y un distintivo pelo color rosa, que también heredamos nosotras.

_ ¡Hola papá!- grité mientras corría a abrazarlo.

_ ¡Pero qué grande estás mi niña! ¿Cómo fue tu viaje?- preguntó él.

_Agotador, pero me alegra ya haber llegado.

_Ya basta de acosarla, entra a la casa y ponte cómoda.- dijo mi madre.

_ ¿Estás segura que es mi casa? porque yo no recuerdo que la entrada fuera tan grande.- la molesté.

_Jajaja… muy graciosa…-dijo ella sarcásticamente.- Solo entra ya.

_Jejeje… ok

Cuando entre di un largo suspiro y contemple mi antigua casa, luego me dirigí a dejar las cosas a mi habitación. Subí a las escaleras y entré, estaba tal cual como yo lo había dejado, aunque más limpio, creo que mi madre lo arregló para mi llegada. Dejé mis cosas y volví al salón principal. Desde que había llegado no vi a mi hermana por ningún lado…

_ ¿Dónde está Sakura?- pregunté para salir de dudas.

_Ella está en el centro comercial con su amigo y su novio.- respondió mamá.

_ ¿¡N-Novio! ¿¡La enana tiene novio!- pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

_Jajajaja… sí, es Sasuke…- dijo ella divertida por mi reacción.

_Wow…que locura… sus sueños se hicieron realidad, me alegro tanto…pero ¡NO ES JUSTO QUE TENGA NOVIO ANTES QUE YO!- reclamé.

_La verdad es que preferiría que ninguna de las dos tuviera novios.- dijo mi padre.

_ ¡Papá!- le regañé.

_Bueno… yo solo opinaba, no te enojes…

_Hump… como sea… ¿por qué salió justo cuando yo venía de vuelta?- dije un poco molesta.

_Es que no le avisamos, queríamos que fuera sorpresa…-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

_Afff… está bien, pero ¿Cuándo va a llegar? Estoy muy ansiosa de verla…

_Llegara en una hora más… mientras descansa del viaje…-dijo ella.

_Ok… ¿alguien más sabe de mi llegada?

_No, solo nosotros…-dijo mi padre con sencillez.

_ (caída anime)… E-Está bien…voy a mi cuarto a dormir un poco…

_ ¡Descansa!- dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Subí nuevamente las escaleras, entré a mi habitación, me acosté y no supe nada más del mundo.

Una hora después me desperté por unos escandalosos ruidos en el primer piso. Pude notar que eran Sakura y sus amigos Naruto y Sasuke, quiero decir "novio".

_ ¡Qué bien! ¡La señora Akari tiene ramen para comer!- decía el hiperactivo Naruto.

_ ¡Compórtate Naruto!- se oyó decir a alguien que identifique como Sasuke.

_Tranquilos chicos…- escuché decir a mi hermanita Sakura.

Me levanté, salí de mi cuarto y bajé lentamente la escalera, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. En el sillón estaban sentados los tres comiendo ramen y viendo un programa de competencia.

_Jajajaja… ese tonto no tiene equilibrio.-se rió Sakura.- Hasta Naruto duraría más jajaja.

_Vaya Sakura… ¿Acaso tu lo harías mejor?- pregunté mientras me apoya por atrás del sillón.

_Por supuesto que sí… yo puedo…-antes de terminar ella se dio cuenta de quién le había hablado fui yo.- ¡MISAKI!- se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

_ ¡Qué grande estás enana! – le dije.

Sakura había crecido mucho, y se parecía mucho a mí, las únicas diferencias eran que su cabello le llega hasta los hombros, en cambio el mío llega hasta mi espalda y además yo tengo un lunar en el pómulo izquierdo.

_ ¿¡Cómo es que estas aquí! ¡No sabía que vendrías!- gritó ella eufóricamente.

_Bueno, si quieres me regreso a Tokio…

_ ¡No! ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

_Me quedaré para siempre… iré a estudiar el último año a la escuela secundaria nacional de Konoha, esa es la escuela en la que tú vas.

(nota del autor: aquí son seis años de primaria y seis años de secundaria, Misaki está en 6°grado y Sakura en 4° grado junto con Naruto y Sasuke y el resto de los chicos de Konoha.)

_ ¡Kyaa! ¡Qué emoción!-gritó mi hermana.

_Jajaja… ya estas vieja ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15?

_Si jejeje…

_Y ustedes cómo están chicos…-pregunté a Sasuke y Naruto.

_ ¡Misa-chan! ¡Qué bueno es verte de nuevo! ¡Estamos muy bien! ¿Cierto teme?- dijo Naruto.

_Hump… claro dobe.- dijo Sasuke.

_Tú siempre tan serio Sasuke, eres igual que tu hermano, no has cambiado nada, excepto que eres más alto que yo…-dije poniéndome al lado de él para medirnos.- Te ganaste la lotería con tu novio hermana…

Sakura y Sasuke se pusieron rojos como tomates, lo cual me causo mucha gracia jajaja…

_ ¿C-Cómo lo supiste?- me preguntó Sakura.

_Jajajaja…adivina…

_Hump… mamá…-se quejó ella.

_ ¡Ja! Yo debería quejarme ¿Cómo es posible que tengas novio antes que yo enana? Hump… bueno de todos modos me alegro por ti.- le dije sonriendo.

_Gracias… y hermana, ¿Itachi sabe que llegaste?

_Hump… no, nuestros padres no se dieron la molestia de avisar…

_Jejejeje… aahh… ¡todavía no lo puedo creer!

_Pues créelo, tu pesadilla llegó.-dije bromeando.- bueno creo que iré a ver a tu hermano Sasuke, ¿está en casa?

_Itachi salió, no sé si habrá vuelto.- dijo Sasuke muy serio.- si quieres anda a ver, aquí están las llaves, mis padres no están así que no tendrás problemas.

_Gracias cuñadito…- dije dándole pequeños codazos.- supongo que no se cambiaron de casa ¿cierto?, si no me perdería.

_No, es la misma de siempre…

_Ok, me voy…

Salí de mi casa y camine por las calles alumbradas por la tenue luz de los postes, ya era de noche. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, llegué a Konoha casi ya al mediodía y en poco tiempo ya había obscurecido. La casa de Sasuke e Itachi no era muy lejos de la mía, solo tenía que caminar hasta la esquina de mi cuadra y llegaba.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Uchiha. La casa era grande, de dos pisos y un patio enorme y lleno de plantas, la señora Mikoto, que era la madre de los chicos le gustaban mucho las plantas, por eso su jardín era muy preciado para ella.

Abrí la reja de la casa con las llaves que Sasuke me dio para poder entrar y cerré cuando ya me había entrado al patio. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada que también abrí con la llave. Cuando entre completamente, escuche unos ladridos desde la otra sala y que cada vez se acercaba al lugar donde yo estaba cuando de repente vi a un perrito que ladraba y corría hacia mí. En realidad no era un perrito, era un perrote listo para saltar sobre mí. Trate de esquivarlo pero no pude, y en menos de lo que esperaba, ya estaba botada en el suelo con el perro encima lamiéndome la cara.

_ ¡¿Pero qué demonios sucede? ¡Kotaro, cuantas veces te he dicho de que no orines a Sasuke cuando llegue a la casa!- dijo una voz masculina que llegaba desde la otra sala.

Sentí pasos que venían hacia donde yo estaba, y deduje que era la misma persona que había hablado hace un momento. Luego sentí que me quitaban al perro de encima.

_ ¿Eh? Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Sasuke?- dijo Itachi todo confundido. Seguramente creyó que era Sakura por nuestro mismo color de cabello.

_Lamento desilusionarte… pero no soy Sakura-dije levantándome y dejando ver por completo mi rostro.

_ ¿M-Misaki?- dijo él con una expresión muy divertida.

_Ella misma…-dije con una sonrisa.

_ ¡MISAKI!- gritó mientras me abrazaba, yo correspondí a su abrazo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Volví a pasar el resto de mi vida en Konoha, así que me tendrás que soportar.-dije mientras me separaba un poco de él.

_ ¡Pero qué buena noticia! ¿Vas a ir a la secundaria de Konoha?

_Claro que sí… ¿Tú aún estudias allí?

_Sí, estaremos en el mismo grado…

_Jeje… ¿y aún sigues siendo tan solitario?

_No, ahora tengo un gran grupo de amigos, son de la secundaria… pueden parecer psicópatas pero son buenas personas.

_Me imagino… esa es tu clase de amigos ¿no?

_ ¡Ja! Sí, por eso me hice amigo tuyo chistosita…

_Emm… tuche…

_Aiich… ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Quieres pasar?

_Claro…

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

_ ¿Cómo te ha ido en Tokio?- me preguntó Itachi.

_Muy bien, aprendí mucho en los cuatro años que la beca de Karate me otorgaba.

_ ¿Enserio? Si yo no te hubiera dicho que te pusieras a entrenar algún arte marcial por la fuerza bruta que tenías, jamás hubieras tenido esta oportunidad.

_Sí, lo sé y te agradezco mucho, pero sinceramente ya quería volver… tenía nostalgia de mi hogar y mis amigos.

_Pero ya estás aquí… y no estarás sola.

_No lo dudo.- dije sonriéndole.- y… ¿Qué harás mañana?

_No lo sé aún no tengo nada planeado.

_Mmm… pensaba en recorrer la ciudad… ¿querrías ser mi guía?

_Por supuesto.

_Vale, entonces nos vemos mañana… ahora me iré a casa a dormir, el viaje fue agotador.- dije bostezando.

_Esté bien, adiós…

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Porque a ti te daba miedo la oscuridad ¿no?- dijo el con un tono burlón.

_No gracias, he madurado lo suficiente en estos años, ya no tengo temor…

_Vale como quieras… nos vemos…

_Adiós…-dije retirándome de la casa.

Caminé rápidamente a casa, porque sinceramente aún me daba miedo caminar por esa calle solitaria y con postes de luz que apenas alumbran lo necesario como para no tropezarse, pero no quise decirle a Itachi porque si no me molestaría de por vida. De camino me topé con Sasuke, quién seguramente volvía hacia su casa, esto hizo que me calmara un poco.

_Misaki, ¿Itachi está en casa?- me preguntó.

_Sí, aquí están tus llaves, tómalas o si no tendrás que dormir con Kotaro…-me burlé refiriéndome al perro.

_Ay no… ese perro me orina cada vez que llego a casa…

_Jajajaja… bueno muchas gracias. Que duermas bien cuñadito.

_Buenas noches.- se despidió él.

Llegué a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama para poder descansar al fin del largo día que había tenido.


	2. Los amigos de Itachi

A la mañana siguiente, los molestos rayos de sol en mis ojos me despertaron, oculté mi rostro en la almohada haciendo pucheros para no levantarme. Pero ya me había despertado, así que me puse mi bata y me mire al espejo de mi tocador, me peiné un poco para no parecer un león y bajé a la cocina donde todos tomaban desayuno en la pequeña mesita de la habitación.

_Buenos días…-dije bostezando y sobándome los ojos.

_ ¡Buenos días!- dijeron todos a coro.

_Pero que pinta tienes hermana…-dijo Sakura entre risitas.

_Sabes que nunca he sido buena para levantarme…-dije sentándome al lado de ella.- Odio salir de mi cómoda camita…

_Eres una floja, ¿no ves que lindo está el día?- me regañó mi hermana menor ¿con qué derecho lo hacía?

_Vale, es un bonito día, tienes razón.- me rendí.

_Y… ¿cómo te fue ayer con Itachi?- preguntó mi madre.

_Bien… hoy me llevará a dar una vuelta por la ciudad…- respondí.

_Pero que amable es…-dijo ella.

_Sí…

Seguimos conversando mientras tomábamos desayuno, y cuando ya todos terminaron me dirigí a mi habitación y me vestí. Hacía calor, por lo que me puse un vestido suelto gris con un pequeño escote en U e iba por encima de la rodilla y tenía una cinta negra que rodeaba mi cintura. Luego me fui a arreglar mejor el pelo y me puse un cintillo gris para que combinara con el vestido. Una vez que terminé, fui a la habitación de Sakura y toqué la puerta.

_Sakura…- la llamé.

_ ¿qué sucede hermana?- me respondió ella abriendo la puerta.

_ ¿Quieres ir con migo e Itachi a recorrer la ciudad?- pregunté.

_Mmm… no gracias, quedé con Sasuke para ir al centro comercial junto con Naruto y su novia…

_ ¿Hasta Naruto tiene novia? Por Dios siento que he vivido bajo el agua todo este tiempo…

_Sí, es Hinata Hyuga, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es una de mis mejores amigas junto con Ino…

_Si me acuerdo… pero ¿Cómo es posible que ella, una niña tan tímida, salga con el hiperactivo de Naruto?

_Cosas de la vida…

_Aff… bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche…

_Emm… también voy a salir en la noche…

_ ¿Y cuando estás en casa?

_Desde que mamá me dio más libertad he aprovechado de salir…

_Está bien, que te vaya bien…-dije con una sonrisa antes de bajar las escaleras y salir a la calle.

Creo que me voy a aburrir en la ciudad, siempre salía con mi hermana porque tenía que cuidar de ella y de sus amigos, gracias a eso conocí a Itachi, quien tenía que cuidar a Sasuke. Itachi fue mi único amigo, yo no era muy sociable y por eso él era de los pocos amigos que tenía. Pero creo que eso va a cambiar, porque ya estoy bastante grande y tengo más "personalidad" como para conocer más gente.

Fui hacia la casa de Itachi y toqué el timbre, esperé tras la reja y al poco rato salió Sasuke a atenderme.

_Ah… eres tú, ¿qué quieres?- dijo sin ánimo.

_Pss… ¿Cómo que "qué quiero"? ¿Está tu hermano?- pregunté.

_No, está en el puesto cercano de bolas de arroz, le vuelven loco esos bocadillos.

_Puff… está bien, gracias…

_ ¿Sasuke con quién hablas…?- escuché decir desde adentro de la casa. - ¿Eh? ¿Sakura? Que rápido te creció el cabello…

_Jejeje… señora Mikoto (madre de Itachi y Sasuke) no soy Sakura, soy su hermana mayor…

_ ¿M-Misaki? ¿Eres tú?- me preguntó ella sorprendida y acercándose a la reja para verme mejor.

Yo asentí con la cabeza respondiendo a su comentario.

_ ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – dijo mientras habría la reja y me abrazaba.- No me han dicho nada.

_Claro… los malnacidos de sus hijos no le habían contado nada…-_pensaba yo.

_Volví ayer al medio día…-dije con una sonrisa.

_Me alegro tanto… ¿venías a ver a Itachi?

_Sí, pero al parecer salió, voy a verlo al local de bolas de arroz.

_Está bien, gusto en verte, ¡suerte!

_Muchas gracias, nos vemos señora Mikoto.

Fui directo a la tienda y me encontré con Itachi sentado en una de las sillas (era como el puesto de Ichiraku ramen en la serie) y comiendo muy entretenido.

_Mmm… están deliciosas, me pregunto se las podré hacer yo…

_Wow me dejas botada por unos simples bocadillos… que malo eres.- dije para molestarlo.

_ ¿Simples? ¡Son los bocadillos del paraíso!- me dijo sin saber que era yo, pero luego se dio vuelta y me divisó.- ooh… Misa-chan… eras tú jejeje…lo siento.

_No te preocupes, ¿ya terminaste de comer?

_Sí

_Entonces vamos a pasear…

Caminamos un poco y sin rumbo alguno.

_ ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- me preguntó.

_No lo sé, tú eres el guía, tú llévame a alguna parte.- le respondí.

_Bien… qué te parece a la biblioteca, al centro comercial o al cine…

_ ¿Sabes? Esos lugares también están en Tokio, no es nada nuevo…

_Bueno, es que no hay nada muy turístico…-dijo él.- Espera ya sé, sígueme…

Fuimos hasta la plaza central de Konoha, allí jugábamos cuando éramos niños…

_Esos juegos no estaban ¿o sí? Y esa pileta tampoco.-observé.

_La alcaldesa Tsunade remodeló un poco.

_Aff… y ¿a dónde vamos ahora? Konoha es una ciudad muy linda, pero es muy pequeña.- cuestioné después de haberme quedado un rato observando el lugar.

_Vamos al centro comercial y nos quedamos un rato en la tienda de video juegos. ¿Aún te gustan verdad?

_ ¡Por supuesto!- grité eufórica mientras lo agarraba de un brazo y corría con él arrastrándolo hasta el centro comercial.

_ ¡Misaki, yo puedo caminar solo!-no le hice caso y seguí corriendo.

Llegamos a la tienda y jugamos en una de las máquinas que había. Allí pasamos un par de horas, hasta que a Itachi le sonó el celular.

_ ¿Hola?- dijo Itachi contestando.

_ "_IDIOTA ¿CUÁNDO LLEGAS?"-_ se escuchó decir o más bien gritar por el auricular.

_ ¿Cómo que "idiota", idiota?- respondió Itachi.

_ _"¡TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! ¡SI NO LLEGAS AHORA NO HABRA PIZZA Y PELÍCULAS PARA TI!"-_ volvió a gritar.

_ ¡Ya Hidan cálmate! ¡Iré, no te preocupes! Pero…¿crees que alcance para una persona más?

_ _"¡Ayy Itachi…! ¿¡No me digas que quieres traer a tu perro de nuevo!¡Tendrías que preguntarle a Kisame!"_

__ _¡Idiota, es una persona…! ¡Nos vemos allá!- Itachi colgó el teléfono.

_ Que chillón era el chico con el que hablaste…

_ ¿Escuchaste?

_Pues obvio… sentía como si me estuviese gritando en el oído…

_Emm… Misa-chan… con respecto a eso… ¿Te importaría ir a ver una película a la casa de un amigo?

_Hump… se te había olvidado que tenías un compromiso y me acompañaste a recorrer la ciudad ¿cierto?

_S-Sí.- dijo medio avergonzado.

_Jajaja… Eres tan despistado… bueno vamos… no tengo problemas…

_Gracias.

Nos subimos a un taxi e Itachi le indicó al conductor que se dirigiera al condominio "Konoha Sur". Durante el trayecto tuve tiempo para observar la ciudad, definitivamente había cambiado mucho, ya no era el rustico pueblo que conocía, era más moderno y con muchos edificios.

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada del condominio y cuando Itachi le pagó al conductor, porque no pensaba pagar yo, caminamos hacia una de las casas del lugar. Itachi tocó la puerta, y un joven pelirrojo de mi misma edad y muy guapo, nos abrió.

_Hump…Al fin llegaste, ya teníamos mucha hambre y no podíamos tocar ninguna de esas deliciosas pizzas ¿sabes cuánto nos has hecho esperar Itachi?- dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

_Lo siento Sasori, sé que no eres muy paciente, pero lleve a una amiga a recorrer la ciudad y… jejeje se me olvido que hoy era nuestro día de pizzas y películas…-dijo Itachi.

_Mmm… ¿ella es la "amiga" que dices?- dijo ese tal Sasori apuntándome.

_Sí, se llama Misaki.- dijo Itachi mientras bajaba la mano de Sasori para que dejara de apuntarme.

_H-Hola, encantada de conocerte…-dije un poco tímida- *¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Donde mierda se fue mi "personalidad" de la que alardeaba hace poco!*- pensé en ese momento.

_Hoolaa… Mi nombre es Sasori…-dijo él mientras se acercaba demasiado a mi cara.- Que linda eres M-I-S-A-K-I.- yo me sonroje y me aleje un poco.

_Ya… basta de acosarla.- dijo Itachi divertido al verme así.

_Jejeje… ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?- dijo Sasori rodeándome con su brazo mis hombros.-

_Hump… en Tokio…-dije mientras tomaba su brazo y lo sacaba de mis hombros.

_Bueno aficionado de los muñecos, ¿nos vas a dejar pasar o nos derretiremos de calor aquí afuera? – dijo Itachi.

_Lo siento… las damas primero…- dijo Sasori abriéndome paso.

_Gracias.- dije adentrándome en la casa.

Por dentro el lugar era espacioso, pero no muy grande, era una casa en donde seguramente vivía un hombre soltero, también pude notar que habían peces de variadas especies en acuarios enormes. Seguí caminando por la casa y llegué a un salón donde habían varios chicos en "reunión" comiendo pizza, me miraron con caras de incrédulos. Luego llegaron Itachi y Sasori a mi lado y se les quedaron viendo a ellos.

_Hump… menos mal que me iban a esperar para comer.- dijo mi amigo sarcásticamente.

_Calma… recién empezamos.- dijo un chico guapísimo de cabellos largos y rubios.- además ya nos tenías aburridos y muertos de hambre…

_Lo siento… se me olvido…- dijo Itachi.

_Vale, ¿esa linda chica es la persona que te iba a acompañar?- preguntó Hidan.

_Sí, ella es…-no lo dejé terminar porque le tapé la boca de un manotazo.

_Soy Misaki Haruno… encantada de conocerlos.- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me quise presentar yo misma, ya que no quería quedar como tímida delante de estos chicos "sexys".

_Hola Misaki… yo me llamo Hidan.- dijo un chico con los ojos morados y el pelo blanco. Se hizo el galán y me besó la mano derecha.

_H-Hola…-dije un poco sonrojada.

_ ¡Ya no la asustes Hidan! Gusto en conocerte… me llamo Kakuzu…

_ ¡Kakuzu el Idiota!- gritó el chico que se llamaba Hidan sin que lo dejara terminar.

Kakuzu lo fulminó con la mirada.

_El idiota serás tú por creer en cosas que no existen- le respondió Kakuzu.

_Maldito eres un…-no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el chico rubio le pego en la nuca.

_Hidan eres un mal hablado… mejor cállate…- le dijo el rubio- hola, yo me llamo Deidara… gusto en conocerte Misaki.

_Igualmente- le dije mientras él acercaba su mano para estrecharla con la mía.

Antes que yo le respondiera el saludo, un chico corrió frenéticamente hacia mí botando a Deidara.

_ ¡Hola linda-chan! Me llamo Tobi ¡Y soy un buen chico!- me dijo el chico muy emocionado. (Aquí Tobi no es Madara Uchiha)

_Encantada de conocerte Tobi…-le dije con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Tobi! Eres un imbécil… ¡¿acaso no viste que yo estaba allí?- dijo Deidara parándose del suelo.

_ ¿qué? ¿Adónde estaba Deidara-sempai?- dijo Tobi sin comprender la pregunta.

_ ¡No te aguanto más! ¡Voy a golpearte donde más te duela!- gritó Deidara quien estaba a punto de pegarle a Tobi.

_ ¡Ya basta chicos! ¿Acaso no pueden estar los dos juntos sin pelear?- los recriminó Sasori que llegó antes que le pegara.

_ Es que Tobi es irritante… hump- le contestó el rubio.

_Aff… no van a cambiar…-suspiró Sasori.

Luego un chico de pelo verde se me acercó y saludó.

_Hola, yo soy Zetsu…

_ ¡El bipolar!- dijo Hidan interrumpiéndolo.

_ ¡Jajajaja!- rieron los demás.

_ ¿Bipolar? ¿Por qué te dicen así?- pregunté.

_Porque cuando era más pequeño decía que tenía otro "yo"- dijo medio apenado por su pasado.

_Vale jejeje…-dije tratando de calmarlo.

El siguiente en presentarse fue un chico alto y robusto con pelo azul y piel ¿celeste? Bueno… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo?

_ ¿Qué tal? Soy Kisame, el dueño de casa.

_Wow… ¡es muy linda!- dije sonriendo.

_Gracias.- dijo él.- Bueno ya basta de charla…¡A comer pizza!

_ ¡SI!- gritaron todos menos yo.

Corrieron a sentarse en la mesa mientras se empujaban unos a otros, era muy chistoso verlos…

_Ven Misaki siéntate con nosotros y come…- me invitó Kisame.

_De acuerdo- le contesté.

Como no los conocía muy bien, me senté al lado de Itachi. Y mientras comíamos me llenaron de preguntas como si fuera un interrogatorio…


	3. La película

Como no los conocía muy bien, me senté al lado de Itachi. Y mientras comíamos me llenaron de preguntas como si fuera un interrogatorio…

_y bien Misa-chan ¿dijiste que estabas en Tokio?- me preguntó Sasori.

_así es- le respondí yo.

_ ¿Y porque estuviste en Tokio?- me preguntó Zetsu.

_porque me dieron una beca en la academia de Tokio porque hacia Karate.-le contesté.

_Wau… karate ¿eh?- dijo sorprendido Kisame- ¿y qué cinturón eres?

_negro-le dije

_ ¿Negro? Genial… me deberías enseñar algunos movimientos para pegarle a Tobi- dijo Deidara.

_ ¡¿Qué?- dijo Tobi exaltado- no Deidara-sempai, Tobi es un buen chico me portare bien… lo prometo.

_Me lo has prometido mil veces y aún no lo cumples- le recriminó.

_Pero es que es inevitable... alguien tiene que decirle que su arte es una porquería-dijo Tobi muy tranquilamente.

_Maldito… ¡de esta no te salvas!-le gritó Deidara

_ ¡No! ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Por favor no me pegue!- exclamó Tobi parándose de la silla y corriendo a encerrarse al baño.

_ ¡A no! ¡No te escaparas idiota!-gritó nuevamente Deidara parándose de la silla para ir a buscar al chico enmascarado.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Sasori e Itachi, que estaban al lado de él, lo jalaron y lo volvieron a sentar.

_Deidara cálmate, acuérdate de lo que hablamos… inhala… exhala…-dijo Itachi mientras que Deidara le hacía caso.- ¿vez que no era tan difícil?

_Lo sé…-bufó el rubio.

_Muy bien, ahora que Tobi no está podemos seguir conversando tranquilamente.-dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

_De acuerdo.- respondieron todos menos yo.

Yo solo observé la escena, conteniéndome la risa de lo graciosos que se veían peleando. A simple vista, yo creí que eran unos chicos muy serios e inexpresivos al igual que Itachi, pero la verdad, eran todo lo contrario.

Después de lo último, todos se quedaron callados comiendo sus respectivos pedazos de pizza, y yo quería saber una cosa ¿Por qué Tobi le había dijo a Deidara algo sobre "su arte"?

_ ¿Por qué el chico te dijo que tu arte era una porquería?- le pregunté para romper el silencio y para sacarme de mis dudas.

_Pues veras…

_Hay no… ya va hablar sobre sus arcillas efímeras- lo interrumpió Hidan.

Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada, pero después, ya calmado, dirigió su mirada hacia mí para seguir hablando.

_Desde pequeño que me gusta mucho el arte, sobre todo el arte de moldear con arcilla…

_Y sabes hacer figuras ¿verdad?

_Sí, es mi pasatiempo…- me respondió con una sonrisa.

_Puff… yo prefiero las marionetas…- bufó Sasori.- Eso es el arte, lo eterno…

_Eso es mentira…-dijo Deidara.

_Vamos chicos, por favor no empiecen a pelear de nuevo, cada uno tiene sus opiniones.- dijo Kisame tratando de calmarlos.

_Hump…- dijeron los dos "artistas" al mismo tiempo.

Yo, por mi parte, me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho anteriormente Deidara, la verdad es que, aunque no sepa mucho de arte, me gusta la idea de moldear cosas con mis manos, de hecho, en la academia de Tokio tomaba cursos de manualidades en los que moldeaba arcilla.

Treinta minutos siguieron conversando de diversos temas, hasta que la pizza se acabó.

_Bueno, ¿a quién le tocaba elegir la película esta vez?- preguntó Zetsu.

_A Tobi.- le contestó Itachi.

_ ¡Sii! ¡Tobi trajo una buena película porque es un buen chico! – dijo Tobi recién saliendo del baño, ¿cómo es que duró tanto tiempo allí encerrado?

_Solo dánosla para comenzar a verla.- dijo Deidara extendiéndole la mano.

_ ¡Sii Deidara-sempai…!- dijo Tobi mientras chocaba su mano con la de Deidara como si fuera un saludo, sin entender que era para que le pasara la película.

Después se fue corriendo hacia la televisión y colocó la película. Luego se sentó en el sillón donde el resto nos estábamos acomodando, yo quedé sentada entre Itachi y Deidara.

_Tobi eligió la película porque la imagen era muy bonita…-dijo mostrándome la cajita de la película.

En el momento en que vi el título y la imagen quedé en shock, se llamaba "El desastre de los zombis" y la imagen era de una mano de zombi saliendo de la tierra, creo que Tobi solo se fijó en las flores que había alrededor. No sé si lo había dicho antes pero a pesar de ser tan ruda, soy una chica muy cobarde en cuanto se trata de fantasmas o algo por el estilo, pero no quería demostrar miedo en frente de los amigos de Itachi, por esa sencilla razón no dije nada.

Itachi me arrebató de las manos la cajita y leyó el título, luego me miró con cara de duda, él sabía perfectamente que yo era muy miedosa y por eso con su mirada me preguntaba si me atrevería a ver la película. Yo me hice la valiente y sonreí de medio lado como gesto de aprobación y despreocupación.

_Ojalá que Tobi no haya elegido una película infantil de nuevo.- Bufó Sasori.

_No Sasori-san, Tobi esta vez preguntó al vendedor y este le dijo a Tobi que era una película muy interesante de ver entre amigos…-explicó Tobi.

Minutos después empezaron los títulos de la peli.

Estábamos ubicados en un sillón gigante en el que cabíamos todos de la siguiente manera; Kakuzu, Tobi, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, yo, Itachi.

Me relajé un poco ya que, aunque no había visto muchas películas de "miedo", sabía que no comenzaban terroríficas enseguida, eso era lo que creía, pero pasó todo lo contrario, empezó con un zombi, bastante feo, comiendo el cerebro de una chica y la sangre de ella salpicaba por todas partes. Puede que para otros no fuera tan horroroso, hasta pueden encontrarlo aburrido, pero para mí fue el mismo infierno. Estaba muy nerviosa, por no decir aterrada, y miré a todos los chicos para ver si ellos estaban igual, pero al único que vi asustado fue a Tobi, el resto estaban interesados en la película, pareciera que lo estuvieran disfrutando. Me estiré con mi cuerpo hacia delante para "hacer" como si me gustara la peli, pero luego apareció de repente un zombi gritando asustándome completamente, me tire para atrás chocando con el respaldo del sillón por la impresión que me había causado y me imaginé que mi rostro mostraba terror en ese instante. Itachi se rió por lo bajo, ese tonto se burlaba de mis expresiones, y Deidara se quedó mirándome un poco impresionado.

_ ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó casi susurrándome para no interrumpir a los demás.

_S-Si, no te preocupes.- le dije haciéndome la tonta.

_Ok…-dijo él sonriéndome.- Ya he visto esta película, la parte que viene es muy genial…

_ ¿Q-Qué va a suceder?- dije un poco nerviosa.

_Mmmm… mejor no voy a adelantártelo.- dijo volviendo su mirada a la pantalla.

Miré la escena de la película, tenía demasiado suspenso, un chico caminaba por un pasillo a oscuras, solo con una vela que le alumbraba, y abre un poco una puerta encontrándose con un grupo de zombis comiendo personas, estos se dan cuenta de que él estaba espiando y…

_ ¡Ahh!- gritó Tobi, estaba tan metida en la escena que ese grito me asusto repentinamente y abrace al que estaba a mi lado, creyendo que era Itachi, ya que a él le tengo más confianza.

_Emm…- dijo el chico al que había abrazado, tratando de encontrar una explicación.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos azules, en los que me perdí. Luego de unos segundos estando hipnotizada me di cuenta de que Itachi tenía los ojos negros, no azules, entonces ¡Me había abrazado de alguien más! Me alejé rápidamente.

_Y-Y-Yo l-lo s-siento.-dije nerviosa y totalmente roja, aunque creo que no se notaba mucho por la oscuridad de la sala.- E-Enserio no quise hacerlo, perdóname…

_Ya, no es para tanto, no te preocupes.- dijo Deidara.- además, si tanto te asusta, puedo protegerte…jejeje…

No dije nada ante el comentario, solo me di vuelta volviendo a ver la pantalla, agradeciendo que las luces hayan estado apagadas, porque si no lo estuviesen, me hubiera visto como un tomate.

Íbamos en la mitad de la historia y el transcurso de la película fue terrorífico y, más que nada, asqueroso, sobre todo en las escenas en las que los zombis devoran los sesos del la gente.

Tobi agarró el control de la Tv y puso pausa.

_ ¡Voy a vomitar!- corrió el enmascarado al baño.

Nos quedamos esperándolo y prendimos la luz.

_Jajaja… ojalá que el resto de la peli no sea tan tenebroso, si no Misa-chan tendrá que abrazar de nuevo a Deidara… ajaja.- se burló Itachi, al parecer no tenía nada más que hacer.

_Jajaja.- rieron los demás, menos yo y Deidara.

_Jajaja, Misaki estaba tan concentrada en la película que no se dio cuenta que se aferró de un zombi.- se siguió burlando Itachi.

_ ¿¡Qué dijiste Uchiha!- dijo Deidara.- ¡Tú eres peor, por eso se aferró de mí y no de ti!

_ ¡Mejor cállate Deidara! ¡Estas celoso porque yo soy más guapo que tú! ¡Mírate! ¿¡Qué clase de chica se enamoraría de un chico con el pelo tan largo!- se defendió mi amigo.

_ ¡Ja! ¡Solo date cuenta qué incoherencias dices!

_ Emmm… Itachi te recuerdo que tú también tienes el cabello largo…-dije a Itachi.

_Pero yo… maldición…- bufó Itachi dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

_No te preocupes Itachi, eso no es nada comparado con la cara de susto que tenía este marionetista travesti…-se burló Hidan.

_ ¿¡Qué dijiste! ¡Yo no estaba asustado Jashinista de mierda!- dijo Sasori molesto.

_ ¡Esa no te la creo!- siguió molestando Hidan.

_ ¡Ya verás que te…!- Sasori iba a amenazar a Hidan, pero se quedó en silencio, porque la luz de la sala se había apagado repentinamente.- ¿Q-Qué pasó?

_N-No lo sé…l-la luz se apagó…-dijo Deidara.

_Tranquilos chicos, deben haber cortado la electricidad porque Kisame no pagó la cuenta de la luz ¿v-verdad Kisame?- dijo Itachi tratando de calmarlos.

_N-No creo que sea eso Itachi, ayer pagué la cuenta…-dijo Kisame asustado.

_ ¿¡Eh!- dijo Itachi exaltado.

_No se preocupen, solo fue una coincidencia, Kakuzu que está cerca del interruptor ira a prenderla… anda Kakuzu.-dijo Zetsu.

_En eso estoy.- dijo Kakuzu, sentimos como se paraba y caminaba hacia la pared cercana.- ¡N-No se prende!

_ ¿¡Q-Qué!-exclamamos todos juntos.

Kakuzu volvió a sentarse en el sillón, estábamos todos pegados entre nosotros, para protegernos. Después vimos que una pequeña luz verde se acercaba cada vez más, ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban paralizados del susto, hasta los que parecían ser muy serios. La lucecita nos fue alumbrando cada vez más, hasta que pudimos ver quién era el que la llevaba , esa persona, o más bien esa cosa, era un horroroso zombi que se acercaba a nosotros.

__Los zombis regresaron… ¡Denme sus sesos!- _dijo el feo monstruo.

_ ¡Aah!- gritamos todos y sin pensarlo dos veces salimos corriendo hasta la calle.

Armamos un tremendo escándalo, tanto que algunos vecinos se asomaban por sus ventanas a ver qué sucedía. Nos quedamos paralizados y vimos cómo el zombi salía de la casa y se sacaba una… ¿mascara? Detrás de esta apareció otra mascara naranja y en espiral.

_Jajajaja ¡Sempais, Tobi los ha engañado! ¡Tobi es muy bueno en las bromas!- exclamó Tobi triunfante, lo que hizo que me dieran unas enormes ganas de darle una de mis patadas de karate en la cara, y al parecer no solo yo…

_¡TOBI!- gritaron todos profundamente enojados.

_ ¿Q-Qué pasa Sempais?- dijo Tobi confuso.

_ ¡Te hare explotar!- gritó Deidara.

_ ¡Yo te daré como sacrificio a Jashin-sama!- gritó Hidan.

_ ¡Yo te hare marioneta! ¡Aunque sea imposible!- gritó Sasori.

_ ¡Te coseré la boca!- gritó Kakuzu.

_ ¡Te mataré!- amenazó Itachi.

_ ¡Yo hare que te coman mis peces!- agregó Kisame.

_ ¡Te comeré!- gritó Zetsu, todos lo quedamos mirando extrañados.- C-Como una planta carnívora…-aclaró. Siguieron amenazando a Tobi, y cuando acabaron lo persiguieron por toda la calle.

Cuando ya lo agarraron, entramos a la casa, allí siguieron regañando a Tobi. Estábamos en la mesa del comedor jugando a las cartas. Ya era tarde, el sol se había escondido, en el "almuerzo" de pizzas habíamos estado conversando mucho tiempo y con la película el día pasó volando. Supuse que ya era hora de irme así es que me acerqué a Itachi.

_Oye, Itachi, ya es hora de irnos ¿no crees?- le susurré.

_Claro…-me respondió.- Chicos, yo y Misa-chan ya nos vamos…

_ ¿Ya se van? ¿Por qué no se quedan un rato más?- propuso Kisame.

_No, ya es un poco tarde…

_Bueno entonces juntémonos de nuevo mañana ¿les parece chicos?- dijo Deidara.- Misaki, si quieres tu ve también.

_Sí, buena idea. ¿Por qué no vamos a la feria que se celebrará por el aniversario de la ciudad?- dijo Sasori.- Dicen que será genial y habrá de todo.

_Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana después de almuerzo ¿Vale?- dijo Itachi.

_Sí.- dijeron todo el "grupito" al unísono.

Me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla y salí de la casa junto a Itachi. Caminamos una cuadra y nos subimos a un taxi.

_ ¿Y?- preguntó él.

_ ¿"Y" qué?- cuestioné.

_ ¿Cómo encontraste a mis amigos?

_ Son muy simpáticos y chistosos… me agradaron

_ Entonces… no te da problemas ir mañana a la feria con ellos ¿verdad?

_Por supuesto que no, es más, estoy ansiosa por que sea mañana.- le respondí con una linda sonrisa.

El no me respondió, solo me devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegamos a nuestro condominio y tomamos caminos diferentes rumbo a nuestras casas.

_ ¡Adiós Itachi!- grité mientras me iba.

_ ¡Hasta mañana Misa-chan!- se despidió él


	4. Montaña rusa

Llegué a mi casa y me senté a la mesa a cenar sola con mis padres, ya que Sakura al parecer tenía una cita con Sasuke.

_ ¿Cómo fue tu día Misaki?-preguntó mi madre.- ¿A dónde fueron con Itachi?

_Mmm… primero nos fuimos a recorrer la plaza central, luego fuimos a la tienda de video juegos… después a Itachi lo llamaron sus amigos, porque habían quedado de juntarse y a él se le olvido.

_Entonces… ¿te dejo sola?- preguntó mi padre algo sorprendido.

_Claro que no, pero fui con él a la casa de uno de sus amigos, allí comimos pizza y vimos una película.

_Genial…-dijo mamá regalándome una sonrisa.- ¡mi niña tiene nuevos amigos!

_Y… ¿qué hicieron ustedes?

_Tu padre y yo fuimos a la casa de los Uchiha, allí nos divertimos junto a Fugaku y Mikoto.

En ese momento, Sakura entró por la puerta principal, se dirigió hacia donde estábamos nosotros y se sentó a hacernos compañía.

_Hola familia, ¿Qué tal su día?- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

_Fue divertido, ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con Sasuke?- pregunté yo.

_ Fue encantadora, no podría expresarlo de otra manera.

_ ¿Mañana saldrás de nuevo con él verdad?- preguntó mi madre.

_Bueno… mañana iré con Naruto, Ino, Hinata y Sasuke a la feria.- contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

_Que coincidencia, yo también iré mañana junto con Itachi y sus amigos.- comente yo.

_ ¿Itachi y sus amigos?- se sorprendió Sakura.

_Sí, ¿hay algo que no esté bien?- pregunté un poco confundida por la reacción de mi hermana.

_No, no es nada, es solo que ese grupo de amigos se hace llamar "Akatsuki" y son los más populares en la escuela…-dijo ella.

Me sorprendí cuando Sakura dijo esto, ¿sería posible que esos "payasos" fueran los más populares?

_No tenía idea…

Un rato más tarde acabamos de cenar y yo me fui hasta mi habitación, me puse pijama, me acosté y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente los rayos del sol me despertaron, pero esto no me molesto como el día anterior, puesto que sería un día hermoso para compartir con mis nuevos amigos.

Me levanté y me dirigí hasta el baño, me duché y luego me vestí con una blusa a tirantes color verde claro, unos pantalones de jeans y unas converse negras.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y marqué a Itachi.

_ ¿hola?- dijo él desde la otra línea.

_Hola Itachi, ¿cómo estás?

_Hola Misa-chan, ¿estoy bien y tú?

_Estoy aburrida, ¿a qué hora me vas a llevar a la maldita feria?

_Bueno planeaba llamarte para que fuéramos ahora y almorzáramos allá, pero te adelantaste…-me dijo.

_Está bien, comeré algo y voy a buscarte a tu casa.

_Ok.

_Nos vemos.- dije mientras colgaba.

Me sequé el pelo y me lo amarré en una coleta alta pero dejando sueltos unos mechones de pelo a los lados. Después bajé a la cocina por un poco de leche, mis padres estaban comiendo en la mesa de la cocina y yo los salude, tomé un sorbo de la caja de leche, me despedí y me fui hacia la casa de Itachi.

Toqué el timbre de la casa de los Uchiha y después de unos segundos salió Itachi ya listo.

_ ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó él con una amplia sonrisa.

_Si.- conteste yo.- ¿Ya hablaste con tus amigos?

_Si, nos reuniremos en la entrada.- me dijo.- Seremos 11 personas en total.

_ ¿once? ¿No que éramos nueve?-

_Ayer sí, pero hoy vendrán dos personas más, Pain y Konan, ayer no se presentaron en la casa de Kisame porque estaban en una cita.

_ ¿Una cita? ¿Son novios?

_Sí. Vamos, tomemos un taxi para llegar.

_Está bien…

Nos fuimos en taxi y en 15 minutos ya estábamos en la feria. En la entrada estaban Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu y Kakuzu.

_Hola chicos, llegamos.-dijo Itachi cuando ya estuvimos al lado de ellos.

_ ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que viene Misa-chan!- dijo Tobi emocionado.

_H-Hola…-saludé yo.

_Hola Misaki ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Deidara.

_B-Bien ¿y… y tú?- no tenía idea porque en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa.

_Muy bien, gracias…-dijo él con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

_Aww… pero que tiernos son… ¿no crees Itachi?- preguntó burlándose Sasori.

_Sii, vamos chicos ahora sigue el besito.- dijo mi necio y molesto amigo.

_Que linda pareja…-siguió el juego Kisame.

_Si, me dan asco…-dijo Kakuzu.- Al igual que Pain y Konan.

_ ¿Ya le contaste que también son parte del grupo?- preguntó Zetsu a Itachi.

_Sí, apropósito ¿Dónde están?

_No lo sé, pero ya me están haciendo esperar demasiado, igual que ese estúpido de Hidan.- dijo Sasori ya impaciente.

_Vamos Sasori, es justamente por esta razón que no tienes novia…-dijo Deidara.- Te aburrías de esperarlas en las citas…

_Cállate, eso es parte de mi vida privada…

_Pero es la verdad, te quejabas tanto que terminaban dejándote…-agregó Kisame.

_Shhh… ya estuvo bueno…-dijo Sasori un poco molesto, por su parte a Kisame y a Deidara se les escapó una pequeña risita.

Unos segundos después vimos a Hidan bajarse de un autobús y correr en dirección a nosotros.

_Uff… chicos…-trato de decir Hidan pero Sasori lo interrumpió.

_Espero que tengas una buena explicación para llegar tan tarde.

_Y la hay marionetista travesti, ahora no me interrumpas.-dijo Hidan.- Lo que sucedió fue que en el autobús había una chica muy sexy, y me quede mirándole por un largo rato… cuando me di cuenta la parada en la que tenía que bajarme ya había pasado, tuve que tomar un autobús de regreso.

_Eso te pasa por pervertido.- dijo Itachi.

_Es típico de Hidan…-dijo Zetsu.

Hidan iba a reclamar pero justo en ese momento llegaron un chico de pelo naranja que tenía muchos pircings pero se le veían bien, y una chica de pelo azul con un sujetador de pelo en el que había una rosa blanca.

_ ¡Konan-chan, Pain-san! ¡Al fin llegaron!- dijo Tobi.

_Si, se nos hizo un poco tarde.- dijo el chico que se llamaba Pain.

_Es cierto… ¿quién es ella?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ella es Misaki, es una amiga de Itachi.- dijo Kisame.

_Hola…- salude yo, esta vez sin vacilación, la sonrisa de esa chica me tranquilizaba, creo que en el futuro seremos grandes amigas.

_ ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Konan, y él es mi novio Pain.-dijo extendiéndome la mano.

_Mucho gusto Pain y Konan-chan.-dije estrechando su mano.

_Bueno ahora que estamos todos… ¿podemos entrar a divertirnos de una buena vez? Ya me estoy desesperando.- dijo Sasori.

_Ok, hagamos lo que el impaciente travesti dice…-dijo Hidan.

_Hidan, como me vuelvas a llamar así te rompo la cara…- amenazó Sasori.

_Si como digas… ¡Vamos!- le ignoró el peliblanco.

Entramos a la feria nos dirigimos a una de las atracciones.

(No sé si me entendieron pero con "feria" me refería a algo así como un parque de diversiones temporal xD)

Llegamos a una montaña rusa gigante que se llamaba "crazy adrenaline", por suerte siendo todavía temprano no había mucha gente, así que nos subimos rápidamente. Como era asientos de dos nos dividimos, los molestosos amigos de Itachi, incluyéndolo a él, formaron parejas entre ellos y nos dejaron a mí y a Deidara juntos, aunque pensándolo bien no es tan malo estar con él, es muy simpático y además guapo.

Aseguraron el juego y el carro comenzó a subir lentamente, cuando estábamos a muchos metros del suelo recordé que le temo a las alturas, es increíble ¿no? ¿Cómo una chica de mi edad puede temerle a tantas cosas? El carro llego a una bajada y descendió rápidamente, antes de eso me agarré sin darme cuenta de la mano del chico, la apreté con fuerza y cerré los ojos preparándome para la bajada. Cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui en tomarle la mano a un chico que prácticamente no lo conocía, rápidamente me solté de él y pude sentir como mi cara hervía de lo cohibida que estaba.

_L-Lo siento… n-no fue mi intención.- alcancé a decir con una voz temblorosa.

_No te preocupes.- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.- además… te dije que si estabas asustada te protegería…

Esto último lo dijo con un tono burlón pero a la vez muy coqueto. Y eso, sin quererlo, hizo que mi cara enrojeciera aun más de lo que ya estaba. Me quede un rato en silencio mientras en pensaba en controlar mi vergüenza y hacer que mi cara volviera a su tono original de piel. Pero de sorpresa, Deidara me tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Yo lo miré con una expresión muy tímida.

_Tranquila…-me dijo al ver que me sentía extraña ante su comportamiento- yo no muerdo.

Lo mire sorprendida, pero luego sentí una sensación extraña en mi pecho. Era adrenalina, y era porque ya estábamos en la cúspide de la subida y ya estaba bajando para ir veloz en las curvas del juego.

_ ¡Ahhh!- grité mientras bajaba, gracias a Dios no era la única, muchos de los demás pasajeros también gritaban.

Pero uno de los gritos me sorprendió, era Kisame que estaba en el vagón de atrás junto a Itachi. Deidara miró para atrás al igual que yo, tenía una expresión muy divertida, le causaba gracia ver a Kisame así.

_ ¡Itachi! ¡Se me olvido que le temo a las alturas!-gritó Kisame para que Itachi lo oyera.

_ ¡Cálmate Kisame ya falta poco! ¡Ya falta poco!- lo tranquilizaba Itachi.

_ ¡Hey Kisame, no vayas a vomitar! ¡A las personas de abajo no les va a gustar el pescado de tofu!- decía Deidara a mi lado muerto de la risa.

La escena me causo mucha gracia, llegaron a salir unas disimuladas risitas de mi boca.

_ ¡L-Lo siento chicos, pero creo que no debimos haber comido pizza ayer!- volvió a gritar Kisame.

_ ¡A por favor Kisame! ¡Aguántate!- le gritaba o más bien suplicaba Itachi.

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Kakuzu, hagamos una apuesta! ¡Yo digo que la comida saldrá toda molida y de color verde!- gritaba Hidan que esta atrás de Kisame e Itachi junto a Kakuzu.

_ ¡Ni hablar, no pienso perder mi dinero!

El griterío hubiera seguido pero el juego terminó y nos bajamos. Ya en el suelo firme nos reunimos todos.

_ ¡No aguanto más!- gritó desesperado Kisame mientras corría hacia el baño.

_Ohh… que asco…- dijo Zetsu entre risas.

_Itachi, trae la cámara fotográfica.- dijo Pain.- esto es histórico.

Pain salió corriendo detrás de Kisame e Itachi lo siguió con la cámara, pero para en seco y volteó a vernos.

_ ¿Qué esperan chicos? ¿No quieren ver la cara de Kisame vomitando?- preguntó mi amigo.

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí!- gritó Deidara.

_Ni en broma me lo pierdo.- dijo Sasori.

_Esto va a ser divertido.-agregó Zetsu.

_ ¡Sí, va a ser asqueroso y podré chantajear a Kisame de por vida!- dijo Hidan.

_Ni modo, yo también voy…- dijo Kakuzu.

_Emm… Sempais, Tobi no quiere ir.- dijo Tobi.- No quiero que Kisame me salpique la pizza de ayer…

_Bueno entonces quédate aquí con Misaki y Konan.-dijo Itachi.

Yo y Konan nos miramos desanimadas al oír que Tobi se quedaría con nosotras. Mientras, los demás corrían hacia el baño.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Tobi estará con Konan-chan y Misa-chan!

_ Dime, ¿por qué no nacimos hombres para poder ir a ver a Kisame vomitar?- me susurró Konan.

_Créeme, lo mismo me pregunto…- respondí yo.

En ese momento pasó un carrito en donde se vendían sodas energéticas.

_ ¡sodas energéticas!- dijo Tobi.- ¡Konan-chan, cómprame una por favor! ¡No traje dinero!

_Está bien, pero prométenos que no nos molestarás.- dijo Konan.

_ ¡Claro! ¡Lo prometo!

_Ok.- Konan se dirigió al carrito y le pidió al vendedor una soda "energética" para Tobi, luego se acercó hacia donde estábamos nosotros y le dio a Tobi su bebida.

_ ¡Qué rico! ¡Gracias Konan-chan!

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de los baños esperando a que los chicos salieran de una vez, Tobi estaba sentado en medio de las dos y de repente se paró de un salto.

_ ¡Tobi se siente muy enérgico!

_Ay no… creo que no debimos darle esa soda…-dije a Konan algo asustada.

_T-Tienes razón…- dijo ella arrepentida.


	5. Movimiento en la gran rueda

Tobi comenzó a dar vueltas en su lugar, Konan y yo estábamos totalmente arrepentidas de darle esa bebida energética. Tratamos de calmarlo un poco, pero el solo seguía girando y riendo a la vez, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco.

_ ¡Tobi, ya cálmate!- le decía Konan.- ¡Por Dios!

_ ¡Wii! ¡Tobi es muy feliz!- dijo el muy infantil.

_ Konan-chan, es inútil.-le dije.- ¿Qué acaso esa soda tenía algún tipo de droga?

_Así parece…- me dijo Konan.

Un minuto después salieron los chicos, muertos de la risa, por atrás venía Kisame sobándose el estómago y con cara de enfermo.

_ ¡Jajaja! Estas fotos van directo a facebook.-dijo Pain mirando la cámara fotográfica.

_Jajajaja.- rieron todos los chicos.

_Jejeje… ¿eh? ¿Qué le sucede al idiota de Tobi?- preguntó Deidara mirando al energético enmascarado.

_Es verdad, parece un loco…-dijo Itachi.

_Bueno… etto… es que con Misa-chan le compramos una bebida energética y entonces… terminó así.- explicó Konan.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le dieron qué?! ¿acaso no sabían que no hay que darle a Tobi cosas que contengan azúcar?.- preguntó Sasori mientras señalaba el enmascarado que intentaba atrapar un mariposa.

_ ¡No tarado!- le dijo Konan pegándole en la nuca- por eso le dimos la bebida energética… no sabíamos.

_ ¡Auch!- se quejó Sasori.

_Aff… habrá que tratar de calmarlo…-dijo Pain.

_Lo intentamos, pero no nos hace caso…- expliqué yo.

_ ¿¡Entonces habrá que soportarlo todo el día!?- exclamó Kakuzu.

_Por desgracia sí…- dijo Hidan.

_Bueno chicos… no se preocupen, Tobi no nos arruinará la tarde y si lo hace le daremos un par de palizas y listo- dijo Itachi.- Ahora vayamos a comer algo en algún local, tengo hambre…

_Sí, yo también.- dijo Sasori.

Todos asentimos con la cabeza, menos Kisame.

_Y-Yo no tengo mucha hambre…

_Pues deberías…- dijo Hidan.- Después de todo vomitaste tu desayuno y la pizza de ayer Jajajaja.

_Pero aun siento el vomito en mi boca…-dijo Kisame.

_De todos modos ven… después te va a dar hambre…-dijo Zetsu.

_Está bien…

Fuimos hacia un puesto de comida rápida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

_Bien chicos, qué es lo que van a pedir.-dijo Pain.

_ ¡Pain-san! ¡Cómprame algo con azúcar!- exclamó Tobi.

_No…

_ ¡Por favor!

_ ¡Que no! ¡No te compraré nada dulce por el bien de todos nosotros!

_ ¡Entonces unas patatas fritas con una bebida energética!

_No… eso tiene mucha azúcar. Voy a pedir patatas fritas y una hamburguesa para ti ¿Chicos ustedes quieren lo mismo?  
Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

_Muy bien… voy a comprarlo.

_ ¡Pero Pain –san, espere! ¡Tobi quiere algo con azúcar!- dijo Tobi siguiendo a Pain y moviéndole el brazo insistentemente.

_Que alguien me lo quite de encima…- nos dijo.

_ ¡Olvídalo, queremos algo de paz!- le dijo Hidan.

_Muchas gracias…- dijo Pain sarcásticamente y fulminando a Hidan con la mirada.

Un rato después llego Pain con la comida para todos. Nos entregó a cada uno papas fritas con una hamburguesa y soda, excepto para Tobi. Hidan tomó un poco de soda y luego de eso se tiró un enorme erupto, los demás solo se rieron y ¿lo felicitaron? Por Dios…

_Son unos inmaduros…-dijo Konan.- Hidan, compórtate, eres un cerdo…

_Está bien "mamá"-dijo Hidan sarcásticamente.

_Hmp… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer…- advirtió Konan.

Después de esto se escucho un erupto proveniente de Kisame, todos nos largamos a reír y Konan lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué? No lo puede evitar- dijo Kisame.

_Son unos inmaduros.- se quejó la peliazul.

_Vamos Konan… tú eres la que no quiere disfrutar de los divertidos sonidos corporales…- dijo Sasori.- ¿Cierto Pain? Díselo…

Konan miró a Pain de una manera amenazante.

_E-Ella t-tiene toda la razón…-dijo Pain un poco agitado.

_Así me gusta cielito…- dijo Konan mirando dulcemente a Pain.

_Oye amigo… ¿Por qué la obedeces en todo? Eres un idiota… ¡Libérate!- dijo Hidan.

_Emmm… no te aconsejo que digas eso delante de ella…-le advirtió Pain.

_OHH… que susto…- dijo Hidan sarcásticamente- como si fuera a cortarme las venas con sus idiotas papeles y su idiota origami…

En ese momento, Hidan miró a Konan, y se asusto tanto que hasta yo pude sentir el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo. Él no siguió hablando, solo calló y siguió comiendo.

_Wow… se siente la tensión aquí…-dijo Deidara.

_ ¡Miren! ¡Por allá!- Tobi interrumpió a Deidara y nos indicó hacia un juego.- ¡Una rueda de la fortuna! ¡Vayamos allí sempai!

Tobi tomó del brazo a Deidara, Deidara agarró a Itachi para no ir solo, e Itachi me tomó a mí del brazo, Sasori y Hidan nos siguieron corriendo. No pusimos en la fila del juego y rápidamente nos subimos a uno de los vagones de esa gran rueda en el que cabían como máximo 6 personas. Dentro del vagón, había dos asientos, uno en frente del otro, y yo rápidamente me senté en uno y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Al lado mío se sentaron Itachi y Hidan, uno a cada lado, y en los asientos de enfrente Deidara, Sasori y Tobi en medio de los dos.

El juego comenzó a moverse, al mismo tiempo que yo me desesperaba, me agarré lo más disimuladamente del asiento, no quería que se enteraran que yo también temía a las alturas, además de Itachi.

_Tranquila…- me susurró Itachi al oído.

Yo sonreí indicándole que me encontraba bien, pero no era así, las náuseas me invadían, esto me intranquilizo aún más, no quería terminar vomitando en los baños de la feria al igual que Kisame y mucho menos que se rieran mientras me sacaran fotos.

_ ¡Chicos! Este carro se mueve mucho, ¿no es genial?- dijo Hidan moviendo el estúpido vagón, que se balanceaba una y otra vez.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Está de lujo!- dijo Sasori.

_ Movámoslo todos juntos.- propuso Deidara.

_ ¡Wii!- dijo Tobi.

Todos, excepto Itachi y yo, empezaron a balancear el carro. Lo único que pedía era que esos idiotas se detuvieran, ya veía como el carro se daba vuelta y todos nos caíamos desde una gran altura.

_Chicos, son unos tontos… ¿Cómo se les ocurre balancear el carro sentados?- dijo Itachi cruzado de brazos y muy serio.

Yo suspiré aliviada, al fin alguien los detenía. Los chicos miraron extrañados a Itachi.

_No deben hacerlo sentados…-completó Itachi.- ¡Deben hacerlo parados!

Enseguida Itachi se desabrocho el cinturón, se puso de pie y comenzó a balancear aún más el vagón, sin duda alguna los otros hicieron lo mismo. Yo por mi parte los maldije por lo bajo y me aferré lo más que podía a mi seguro asiento.

Hidan, por mover bruscamente el vagón, se desequilibró un poco hasta llegar a parar hacia el lado donde estaba Sasori, y muy pegado a él.

_ ¡Oye Jashinista de mierda!- exclamó Sasori- ¡fuera de aquí, anda a balancear el vagón a otro lado!

_ ¡No puedo marionetista travesti! ¡¿No ves que en ese lado ya no me puedo sostener?!- se defendió Hidan.

_ ¡Pero por lo menos despégate de mí Jashinista de mierda! ¡Pareces homosexual!

_aahh… te molesta ¿eh?-dijo Hidan como si le hubiera dado una idea- bueno entonces… ¿te molesta esto?

En ese momento Hidan se apega mucho más a Sasori y lo abraza, los demás estaban muertos de la risa mientras que yo estaba a punto de desmayarme de lo asustada que estaba.

_ ¡Hidan! ¡No me jodas!- le decía Sasori mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.

_ ¡Lo seguiré haciendo hasta cuando yo quiera!- le dijo Hidan que también estaba riéndose de lo molesto que se ponía Sasori.

_Jajajaja- se reían Itachi y Deidara.

Yo ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada y a mi parecer a Itachi se le olvido de mi pánico a las alturas.

_ ¡Aléjate de mi homosexual! ¡Me das asco!- dijo Sasori rojo de vergüenza.

_Jajajaja… ¿Qué tal un besito?- dijo Hidan para molestar más a Sasori mientras que estiraba sus labios hacia él.

_ ¡No! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi Jashinista de mierda!- le decía Sasori mientras trataba de alejar su cara del los labios del peliblanco.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos Sasori! Déjate llevar…- dijo Deidara entre risas.

_ ¡Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida! ¿Por qué mierda no tenemos una cámara en este instante?- dijo el Uchiha.

_Porque tú fuiste el idiota que no trajo- le dijo Deidara.

_Pero para que me tomaría una puta molestia de venir con una cámara si Pain dijo que iba a traer la suya- se excusó Itachi.

_Eres un idiota… pudiste haberle pedido la cámara a Pain- dijo Deidara agarrándose la frente.

_Si claro… ¡seguro alcanzaría a pedírsela mientras tú me arrastrabas por el parque para no ir solo con Tobi!- le recriminó Itachi.

_Pero antes de subir al juego, cuando estábamos haciendo fila pudiste pedírsela- lo siguió retando el rubio.- si tu sabes que cuando Hidan está con Sasori es un verdadero chiste verlos pelear…

_ ¡¿Cómo que soy un chiste?!- exclamó Hidan dejando a un lado a Sasori.

_Si… eres un chiste, tú y el amanerado de Sasori son unos ridículos cuando están juntos- le contestó Deidara.

_oye… ¿Por qué demonios me insultas a mí?- preguntó Sasori que llegaba junto a ellos- el único amanerado aquí eres tu Barbie.

_ ¡¿Por qué mierda me dices Barbie?- dijo el rubio.

_Porque con tu cabello largo pareces homosexual- le respondió Sasori.

_ ¡¿así?! ¡Pues yo encuentro que jugar con marionetas es más que ser homosexual!- le contestó Deidara.

_ ¡Ja! No me hagas reír… que te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes que es ser un verdadero Homosexual.

_Claro que lo sé idiota- le dijo Deidara a Sasori.

_ A ver… explícame- le dijo el peli rojo cruzándose de brazos.

_ Ser homosexual es igual a ser Hidan- dijo Deidara que estalló a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Sasori también se riera.

_ Oigan no me metan en sus peleas matrimoniales- se defendió el Jashinista- los únicos travestis aquí son ustedes… ¿verdad Itachi?

_ A mí no me metas- le dijo el Uchiha que estaba escuchando muy divertido la pelea.

_Maldito Uchiha… ¿No podrías apoyarme?- bufó Hidan

_No

Los demás se rieron. Yo por mi parte me tranquilice un poco, desde que Hidan había comenzado a molestar a Sasori ya habían parado de mover el vagón y eso me hacía sentir un poco más aliviada.

_ Misa- chan… a Tobi no le gusta que los demás peleen.- me dijo él acercándose a mí.

_Tranquilo Tobi.- lo quise calmar yo- su pelea no va a durar mucho tiempo.

_ ¡¿Saben qué?! Váyanse a la mierda…- les dijo Hidan.

_ ¡¿Así?! pues tu ándate a la %#$ ... – dijo Sasori.

Allí todos agarraron vuelo y comenzaron a insultarse con groserías tan raras que ni yo conocía, pero que al fin y al cabo sabia que eran, por la manera en que se las decían.

_ Tobi no quiere seguir escuchando…- me decía el traumado- por favor Misa-chan haga algo para pararlos.

_ Pero tú los conoces desde hace mucho, a lo mejor sabes cómo pararlos.- le dije yo.

_ Tobi no sabe…- me contestó él.- Tobi, como es un buen chico, ha intentado detenerlos pero ellos no les importa Tobi y lo ignoran.

_ Ach… está bien.- le respondí yo.- veré que puedo hacer.

La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer para callarlos, lo único que se me ocurría era ir hasta ellos y detener los insultos. Pero el único problema de esa idea, era que tenía que pararme y alejarme de mi cómodo y seguro asiento para ir hasta ellos. El solo hecho de saber que estaba en altura me caía pésimo, como una patada en la boca del estómago.

Pero sin saber cómo, me arme de valor, me quite el cinturón y me pare del asiento. De repente, sentí como un escalofrío me invadía y recorría todo mi cuerpo. Me acercaba a ellos dando unos pasos muy cortos y temblorosos, cada paso que daba era como un infierno, cuando pisaba el vagón se movía levemente y crujía un poco, eso para alguien que no le teme a las alturas es poca cosa, pero para alguien que sí, es lo peor del mundo. Aún así, no me detuve, y pude caminar hasta lograr llegar a donde se encontraban ellos.


End file.
